Una historia de amor
by Yahg
Summary: Si eres fan del takari ojala lo leas y si no tambien jejeje , llamento la tardanza
1. Default Chapter

N/A:Bueno he llegado aquí con un nuevo fic que he llegado, a decir verdad este fue el segundo fic que escribí ,pero hasta ahora lo publico ,porque lo tenia metido quien sabe donde y ahora que hice una limpia de computadora lo encontré y decidí publicarlo ,Espero les guste.  
  
Ah, solo queda aclarar que digimon no me pertenece, ustedes ya saben a quien. Y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia  
  
Adelante con el fic.  
  
Capitulo 1: Preparando una fiesta.  
  
¿Qué me pasa? Esto lo pregunto una chica que se encontraba sola.-no entiendo siento que algo me hace falta; por la mañana esta chica se dirigió a casa de una gran amiga.  
  
Al llegar  
  
Hola ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
S.- bien y tu  
  
K.-no tan bien pero sobreviviré  
  
s.-¿qué tienes?  
  
K.-ni yo misma lo se  
  
s.- ohhhhhhhhhhh, creo que ya tengo alguna idea  
  
K.-¿Cómo puedes tener idea de lo que tengo  
  
S.-sólo se trata de ver tu cara  
  
K.- dime, ¿en que piensas?  
  
S.-tu problema es de alma y corazón  
  
K.-y dime tu has tenido algo así  
  
S.-por supuesto creo que después de tantas veces he desarrollado una cualidad especial para detectar cosas así (esto lo decía con una sonrisita muy típica)  
  
K.- bueno entonces supongo que tu podrás ayudarme  
  
S.-claro  
  
Después de un rato S le dijo a K. ya se tu problema es un poco complicado ya que se trata de encontrar alguien para ti  
  
K.- ¿Alguien para mí?  
  
S.- claro tú necesitas alguien que este a tu lado, que te quiera, que sea paciente y tenga cualidades que sean a fines con las tuyas.  
  
K.- claro entiendo, pero lo difícil será encontrar alguien que quiera salir conmigo  
  
S.- Tú no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo  
  
K.- gracias por tu ayuda tengo que irme. Bye  
  
S.-de que .nos vemos al rato  
  
K.-con cara de WHAT ¿Al rato? Cuando reaccionó S ya había cerrado la puerta  
  
Al llegar a su casa encontró a Mimi y a l os demás chicos, menos a Tai y a Sora. Que estaban decorando la casa  
  
K.-Oh, dime Mimi que hacen aquí  
  
M.-Oh, hola Kari ¿qué que hago aquí?  
  
K.-Si, dime  
  
Mimi.- bueno estoy organizando la decoración para la fiesta para....  
  
Kari.- Muñequito, si ya se  
  
Mimi.- si ya sabes para que preguntas  
  
NOTA.- HAY QUE ACLARAR QUE PARA MIMI SU MUÑEQUITO ERA TAI  
  
Mimi.- por cierto ¿nos ayudas?  
  
Kari.-Claro  
  
Cuando termino la organización vino la hora de disfrutar. Todos la pasaron muy bien. Mientras que Sora se la pasaba haciendo llamadas y platicando con amigos de Tai, ellos estaban muy entusiasmados por lo que les decía Sora. Poco después todos estaban con Kari invitándola a salir Kari accedió a salir con ellos Sora dijo que sería bueno que salieran por días. Así termino la fiesta de muñequito.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Espero que les hayan quedado ganas de leer los próximos capítulos.  
  
Perdonen si al principio solo puse las iniciales de los nombres para quienes no entendieron quien era S. ni K. son Sora y Kari. Les pido grandes disculpas por esa falta.  
  
Y para cualquier comentario dejen un review. 


	2. alguien para mi

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Una historia de amor. Espero que les guste.  
  
Y ya saben cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.  
  
Capitulo 2: Alguien para mi  
  
Kari estuvo saliendo con ellos pero digamos que se fueron eliminando poco a poco, unos eran demasiado lentos, otros iban muy rápido y otros por su parte temblaban o se reían de los nervios cuando ella hablaba. Al final solo quedaba un chico que en todo momento la había tratado bien: era paciente, era guapo, etc. Todo parecía indicar que el era el chico perfecto.  
  
Este chico la invito a salir.  
  
Tk.- y bien dime a donde quieres ir  
  
Kari.- a donde tú quieras  
  
Tk.- en ese caso vamos al cine  
  
Al llegar al cine tk pidió dos entradas para ver la película más romántica que hubiese. Durante toda la película el trato de besar a Kari, ya lo iba a lograr. Cuando ella se paro de el asiento y el fue directo a besar a una chava que venía con su novio.  
  
La chica le soltó una bofetada y el novio de la chica un puñetazo en la cara .Kari ayudo a tk. Al salir de la sala ambos se fueron y el la invito a bailar después la llevo a un parque donde ambos se sentaron y platicaron un rato.  
  
TK.- Kari me siento muy feliz por estar aquí contigo  
  
Kari.- yo también  
  
Tk.- dime salías con alguien mientras estabas fuera (hay que entender que kari había salido a estudiar al extranjero)  
  
Kari.-si  
  
Tk.- y , ¿ te gustaba mucho?  
  
Kari.- (con cara de tristeza y enojo) si pero me enoje con el. Aparte solo era un amigo al cual quería mucho y si me gustaba demasiado pero jamás pude decírselo.  
  
Tk.-¿Por qué?  
  
Kari.- porque el murió  
  
Tk.- observo a Kari y le dijo.- oh lo siento; pero eso ha quedado en el pasado  
  
(ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON TK, PERO YA VERAN LA IMPORTANCIA DE MENCIONAR AL AMIGO.)  
  
Kari.- sabes ya no quiero hablar de eso me es muy triste  
  
Kari.- puedes llevarme a mi casa  
  
Tk.- claro, vamonos  
  
Pasaron varias semanas y Tk y Kari seguían saliendo en una ocasión Kari le dijo:  
  
Kari.- me siento demasiado feliz  
  
Tk.- ¿Porque?  
  
Kari.-por estar contigo  
  
En ese momento Tk se sonrojo y le dijo a Kari.  
  
Tk.- igual, perdón quise decir que yo también estoy muy feliz.  
  
Kari.- quisiera contarte algo  
  
Tk.- adelante  
  
Kari.- se trata de mi amigo. Un día quedamos de vernos en un parque. Cuando llegué estaba lista para decirle lo que sentía por el, pero lo encontré con una chica que lo besaba apasionadamente el no ponía mayor resistencia. Salí corriendo de hay el me vio y me dijo que lo esperara .Yo solo le dije que lo odiaba. Días después me entere de que había muerto y lo que hice fue terminar el año escolar y regresar a casa. Y aquí estoy.  
  
Tk.- oh.  
  
Kari.- pero sabes no me alegra su muerte, pero si el hecho que su ausencia me permite estar hoy junto a ti  
  
Tk no decía nada solo se ponía mas rojo cuando ella hablaba  
  
Kari.-ya no estoy triste, porque estoy aquí contigo en una bella noche  
  
Tk.-claro la noche es bella, pero no se compara con la hermosura de la persona con la que ahora estoy.  
  
El rato pasó y tk dijo.-Te te te quiero mucho. Ella sonrió y dijo  
  
Kari.- yo también  
  
Fue entonces cuando el se armo de valor y la llamo.  
  
Kari volteo, y el la tomo entre su brazos y comenzó a besarla, el se abalanzo sobre ella, la tiro al suelo y la beso con desesperación. Ella se quedo sin reacción y tk aprovecho para besarla más. Por fin ella reacciono y lo empujo y le dijo: -¿que te pasa?  
  
Tk.- lo siento no...  
  
Kari.- ¿como te atreviste?, Sabes no te quiero volver a verte.  
  
Tu mejor sabias que si necesitaba alguien para mi sería una persona que me entendiera y no tratara de presionarme. Creí que tú eras esa persona en la que podía confiar y por fin yo habría encontrado "alguien para mí"  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado .se que esta un poco cursi y jalado. Pero por el momento creo que estoy igual que este capitulo. Bueno espero sus comentarios buenos o malos y todo esto dejando un review.  
  
Por cierto gracias a la valiente Zoe que es la única que se atrevió a dejar un review. Muchas Gracias por tu valioso review. Ojala sigas leyendo esta historia 


	3. el pasado presente

Bueno una vez, les recuerdo que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.  
  
Capítulo 3: EL PASADO PRESENTE  
  
Después de este hecho paso un mes  
  
Mientras tanto en un lejano lugar.  
  
¿?.-Buenos días hijo  
  
Buenos días mamá .Esto lo dijo un chico que traía un vendaje en la frente y una curita en su cachete  
  
Mamá.- me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor  
  
Chico.-yo también  
  
El nombre de este chico era.................  
  
  
  
Mientras en casa de kari  
  
Tai.- Te volvió a hablar Tk  
  
Kari.-(en tono molesto) ¿y que quieres que haga?  
  
Tai..-solo pensaba que sería bueno que hablaras con el  
  
Kari.- ¿Cómo crees? Yo hablarle a el . pero el cometió la falta fue........  
  
  
  
Tk.- fui yo. es lo decía mientras se estaba cambiando.  
  
Matt.- y por que no hablas con ella  
  
Tk.- porque ella no quiere verme ni en pintura  
  
Matt.- siento tristeza por ti  
  
Tk.- ¿porque?  
  
Matt hay por favor todos sabemos que te mueres por ella  
  
De pronto alguien toco a la puerta se trataba de Davis, quien saludo alegremente y pregunto a Tk como iban las cosas con Kari, el chico menor de ojos azules solo se le quedo viendo y le hizo una cara de cállate y largarte. Poco después Davis decidió irse no sin antes decir  
  
Davis.- No te preocupes ya veras que todo se solucionara.  
  
  
  
En un lejano lugar  
  
Hijo tenemos que irnos al hospital a revisar tus heridas.  
  
Al regresar el chico a su casa empezó a revisar entre sus y encontró la foto de una chica que estaba junto a el abrazándose, a el le pareció que la chica era muy bonita. Salió de su cuarto y le pregunto a su madre quien era la chica.  
  
Madre.- Ah, ella es tu amiga Kari Yagami  
  
Chico.- ¿mi amiga Kari?  
  
Madre.- claro hijo. Por cierto ella aun piensa que tu estas muerto. Ella volvió a casa después de terminar el curso escolar  
  
Chico.-oh, ya veo  
  
Esa noche el chico mando un mail a su amiga, el cual decía:  
  
HOLA, PERDON QUE TE MOLESTE PERO QUERIA SABER TU NOMBRE .PORQUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO MIS CONTACTOS Y QUERIA SABER QUIEN ERES.  
  
Días después de lo ocurrido el chico recibió respuesta de una chica llamada Kari Yagami.  
  
Chico.- mmm, creo que iré a visitar a mi amiguita.  
  
Al día siguiente por la tarde, en casa de kari  
  
Ding dong  
  
Madre de tai.-Hola T.k adelante pasa  
  
TK.- hola señora Yagami, se encuentra Kari  
  
Madre de Tai.-claro permíteme. ¡¡¡Kari te buscan!!!  
  
Kari.- ¿quién?  
  
Madre de tai.- Tk  
  
Kari.- ah .ahora voy  
  
La madre de la chica se retiro y los dejo solos  
  
Kari.- ¿qué quieres?  
  
Tk.-quiero que me perdones por favor, esto se lo dijo mientras sacaba un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates  
  
Kari.- dime ¿porque lo hiciste?  
  
Tk.- por que te amo  
  
Kari.- bueno te perdono, pero con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ok  
  
Tk.- esta bien  
  
Tk.-¿quieres ir a tomar un café?  
  
Kari.- Si  
  
Kari.- ahora vuelvo mamá  
  
  
  
En el café  
  
Tk.-entonces le dijo por aquella barranca  
  
Kari.- ajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaj ajajaajjajajajajja.  
  
  
  
De vuelta en casa de Kari  
  
Ding, dong.  
  
Chico.-Buenas tardes  
  
Madre de tai.- Buenas Tardes, se te ofrece algo  
  
Chico.-se encuentra Kari  
  
Madre de Tai.- No .esta en el café de la esquina  
  
Chico.- ok. Gracias señora.  
  
El chico se dirigió al café. Cuando entro se encontró con kari, que estaba con su amigo. El chico se acerco y saludo a kari con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo Chico.- hola mi cielo  
  
Kari volteo a reconocer la voz y se llevo una sorpresa al ver la cara del chico.  
  
Un chico al cual no esperaba ver era un pasado que se hacia presente.  
  
¿Que pasara con este chico? , ¿Qué pasará con Kari y tk? , etc........... Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Un historia de amor"  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Notas de la autora: Quedo como un súper novelota ¿no creen?  
  
Bueno, espero sus comentarios a el súper especial y lindo mail de: Teenwolves@hotmail.com (no se burlen please)  
  
O facilítense la vida y dejen un review 


	4. la explicación

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que les guste. Esta cortito espero que no se desilusionen (ya puedo verlos con sus caras de felicidad diciendo por fin a esta loca esta escribiendo menos)  
  
Y ya saben el cuento de la realidad. Así que ya no los sermoneo y los dejo leer.  
  
Capítulo 4: La explicación  
  
Kari se desvaneció al ver la cara del chico, rápidamente, el y tk la auxiliaron.  
  
Al despertar Kari se sorprendió y pregunto como era posible que el estuviera hay si se supone que el estaba muerto.  
  
Entonces Jasón, le dijo te explicaré. Después de un rato Jasón explico lo sucedido a Kari.  
  
Jasón.- Y como vez aquí estoy.  
  
Ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar el correspondió el abrazo.  
  
Tk sintió como los celos lo invadían rápidamente, se levanto y decidió marcharse  
  
Kari sintió como se iba alejando tk, sin embargo no trató de detenerlo .después de todo en ese momento solo importaba Jasón.  
  
Pasaron varios días en que ni kari ni tk se veían. Ella estaba a lado de Jasón.  
  
En un ocasión Jasón le pregunto a kari que es lo quería decirle aquel día en el parque, ella respondió que por ahora lo olvidará.  
  
Días después, Yolei llamo a todos sus amigos para hacer una reunión que había organizado junto con Ken, la cita sería el sábado por la noche.  
  
Continuara.  
  
¿Que pasara? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo "La reunión".  
  
Ya saben cualquier comentario dejen un review. 


End file.
